le seigneur de magneaux?
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: on connaît la chanson..une jeune fille souvent malheureuse qui tombe dans les terres du milieu,ok mais est-ce un hasard si elle est là et puis quand on sait qu'elle n'est pas doué plus que cela, qu'elle rêve plus que tous de Dormir, et que...
1. Chapter 1

Coucou!!!! je suis heureuse de vous présenter cette histoire, cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'elle ne veut pas lâcher mon esprit légèrement dérangé...donc bon j'ai décider de poster cette fiction vous m'en direz des nouvelles...

disclaimers...en principe rien est à moi sauf Narwaë et Linsang tout est à Ji ère ère Tolkien!!! navré pour les nombreuse sûrement, fautes d'orthographe mais je ne suis pas la meilleur dans cette langue natal qu'est le français( et accessoirement des plus énervante)..j'ai honte, je suis entrain d'abîmer de défigurer l'oeuvre de Tolkien... mon dieu enjoy!!!!!!!!!

Le soleil s'éteignait doucement derrière les immeubles gris de la ville. Une jeune fille admirait le spectacle du haut d'un grand arbre, la tête en bas, elle espérait changer sa vision du monde, de monde en entier, un autre où elle aurait sa place, où elle serait aimée, un endroit où elle serait libre. Son imagination l'emmenait ailleurs et un doux vent caressa ses paupières clauses. Depuis qu'elle avait appris à lire elle avait dévorer tous les livres de fantasy qu'elle pouvais trouver, elle avait maintenant 17 ans et avait finit de lire un chef d'oeuvre de son point de vue, les livres de JRR Tolkien. Ces livres complet, aussi documenté l'avait fait rêver au point qu'elle s'y croyait presque. Le vent se faisait plus fort et dans un sursaut elle ouvrit les yeux. Mauvaise idée. Elle lâcha la branche qui la maintenait en hauteur et se sentie tomber avec horreur... hum oui c'est pas parce qu'on a fait de l'aïkido depuis longtemps qu'on a pas peur de tomber...surtout de 3 mètres. Elle attendit la douloureuse rencontre avec le gravier... un grognement lui échappa, un mal de tête l'assaillit, un bruit de fer s'entrechoquant lui répondit. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour remarquer qu'elle n'était plus dans le vieux parc mais dans une clairière verte et pas seule. Un peu plus loin un homme grand svelte et plus blond que Barbie se battait avec ce qui ressemblait à des épées contre trois truc immonde, baveux puant, et horrible accessoirement d'une couleur noir vert...Et une quatrième de ces..choses se tenait derrière Barbie qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer. Sans penser plus que cela la jeune fille attrapa la première chose sous la main, son katana ( mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là??) et s'élança sur le machin qu'elle transperça de par en par car il l'avait juste regarder venir vers lui. Et elle , elle retira son arme et s'élança à nouveau sur les bestioles moches pour sauver Barbie d'une mort des plus atroce.

L'être grand svelte et..bref Barbie regarda la personne l'ayant sauvé de ce mauvais pas contre les orcs (oui ce sont des orcs, moches, baveux, puant..des orcs quoi...). C'était une jeune fille à la peau halée, de long cheveux couleur chocolat, des yeux noisettes, un petit nez relevé, et une bouche fine. Elle portait une tunique à manche longue et dessus une grand et large tunique noir avec un dessins étrange de couleur rouge( un tee-shirt banane!!!!!!). Son haut était étrange mais son bas était plus que choquant, la jeune fille portait une sorte de pantalon!! assez large, il avait des poches le long des jambes, des chaînettes en argents y étaient accrochées. La jeune fille semblait chercher quelque chose l'épée toujours à la main, une drôle d'épée droite tous le long jusqu'au bout où elle était légèrement recourbée. Elle se pencha ramassa un sac de toile noir et rangea l'arme dans un étui noir au signe argentées. Puis elle se tourna vers les orcs et les observa longuement un air pensif sur le visage. C'était la forme allongé lorsque Barbie était arrivé, celle que les orcs observaient en se demandant qu'en faire.

- Qui estes-vous? Demanda Barbie, la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais resta interdite. Elle avait oublié son nom!!

- Je ...je ne sais pas...Dit-elle lentement d'une voix grave mais douce. Qui es-tu? Et qu'es-tu?

- je suis Haldir, elfe de la garde de Lothlorien

-..Haldir?..je...où sommes nous? Dans quel pays, région, terre...monde?..

- dans la forêt de Mirkwood, dans les terres du milieu sur Arda...Pourquoi?

- je ...je dois rêver!! oui c'est ça c'est qu'un putain de rêve!!! je ne peux pas être ici!!

-euh si c'est un rêve je peu vous assurer qu'il est bien réel, non parce que j'ai conscience d'être ici donc ça fausse un peu les statistique...sinon vous venez d'où?

-...euh...de loin...très loin..peut être trop...

- et c'est où loin pour vous?

-...si je vous dit au delà d'Arda?..pincez moi ....

- okay.

-Ouaille!!!! non mais ça va pas!!!!

-bon nous n'allons pas faire un camp ici..je vais t'emmener voir la reine Galadrielle.

- pas le choix alors.....

Barbie-pardon- Haldir décida d'emmener la jeune fille sans nom chez ses seigneur. Arrivé dans la citée la jeune fille regardait les quelques elfes, et le bâtiment avec effarement, les elfes étaient tous blond!! tous!!! Que des Barbie!!! et les dites Barbie le regardait elle aussi avec effarement( un pantalon pour une fille?!!).

Mais la jeune fille préférait admirer les habitations, toutes près des arbres, elles sont parfois au dessus. Les voûtes lumineuses par un quelconque moyen inconnue, des gravure, des arabesques. Une citée de rêve, Lothlorien Forêt de Galadrielle et Celeborn. Haldir emmena la jeune fille dans une large salle où se trouvait les seigneur de cette forêt féerique. Celeborn et Galadrielle. Bar- Haldir s'inclina pour saluer les deux seigneur.

- bonjour Ma Dame Galadrielle. Je viens du nord de la forêt. Où se trouvait des orcs, mais j'y ai aussi trouver cette jeune fille humaine.

-..Haldir... elle n'est pas humaine...

- Ah mais si je suis humaine...du moins la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié...

- Haldir attendez la dehors...ce qui va suivre ne vous concerne pas....;

- Bien ma Dame. Barbie quitte la salle, laissant les rois et la jeune fille non humaine seuls.

-....Bien alors puisque vous êtes Galadrielle la grande vous allez pouvoir me dire ce que je fiche ici et comment je rentre chez moi.

- tu as été envoyée par le Valar...ma pauvre enfant....

- ah? et.....euh pourquoi je dois y être envoyé....?

- Le Valar t'as désigné pour nous aider ...une guerre se profil à l'horizon...je l'ai vu...

- ah ouai..et je rentre quand et comment chez moi?

- ...je ...tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi..il va falloir que tu vive ici...que tu apprenne à vivre dans ce monde....dans le tien plus rien ne t'y retient....

- et pourquoi?

- tu..tu es morte dans ton monde, le Valar t'as accordé un veux et tu es venue ici pour nous aider......, elle semblait au bord des larmes, alors que la jeune fille la regardait sans la voire , des souvenir lui revenait en mémoire. Une sombre nuit sans lune ni étoile, il pleuvait. Elle roulait sur une petite route, étant foutu à la porte de chez elle, au sens propre du terme elle avait voulu se trouver un endroit où dormir. Puis une lumière aveuglante, un crissement aigu, une voiture avait déboulé, et avait percuté la moto. Une douleur au thorax et à la tête. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour les ouvrir ici...Elle était morte..étrangement ça ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela non le pire avait été qu'elle devait venir ici pour ce battre survivre sûrement encore, et elle en avait marre. Son regard se fit plus nette et elle focalisa son attention sur Galadrielle.

Celeborn qui l'observait pouvais voir que son regard n'était plus noisette mais violet, la jeune fille porta sa main à ses yeux les frotta doucement et en retira un petit cercle d'une légère couleur marron et elle releva la tête découvrant des yeux violets, perturbant. Galadrielle s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda d'une voix douce et tremblante.

- quel est ton nom enfant?

-....je ne sais pas....

- nous n'allons pas t'appeler enfant ou jeune fille tous le temps comment pouvons nous te nommer?

- choisissez pour moi...

-..eh bien nous t'appellerons Narwaë! Cela te plaît-il?

- très ma Dame... pourrais-je apprendre durant mon séjour ici, à me battre avec un arc ou autre arme? D'ailleurs qu'avez vous vu pour cette prochaine guerre, qu'elle est l'ennemie?

- La guerre qui s'approche est du au retours d'un mage noir nommé Sauron....Haldir se chargera de t'apprendre ce que tu dois savoir.......nous t'apprendrons différentes langue, ainsi que l'histoire du pays et les coutume...va maintenant.

- okay...euh où est-ce que je vais?

- suis donc Linëan elle te conduira à ta chambre, je vais informer Haldir de ta condition...tu seras considéré comme notre fille....

- je n'ai pas de parents et je ne compte pas en avoir.

- ...pourquoi?

- parce qu'ils sont mort par ma faute et que les autres feront pareil...autre chose ou je peux y aller?

- va enfant....

Narwaë sortit donc de la salle où l'attendait dehors une jeune fille et Barbie qui la regardait suspicieusement dans les yeux. La jeune fille qui devait être Linëan, lui indiqua silencieusement de la suivre.. et marchant en silence dans les dédale de la citée, Narwaë réfléchissait alors que Linsang l'observait d'un air curieux. Au bout d'un moment n'y tenant plus Narwaë la regarda et lui demanda:

- veux-tu me poser une question?

- je!...excusez moi je vous dérange..

- allons pas de vouvoiement entre nous tu me donne des rides en trop quand tu fais cela...que veux-tu demander?

- je...je voulais savoir d'où vous veniez....et pourquoi aviez vous les yeux aussi étrange..

- pas de vouvoiement je n'ai que dix-sept ans...Je viens d'ailleurs,le Valar m'a apparemment désigné comme étant la fille qu'il fallait envoyé ici. Pour répondre à ta question....mes yeux sont naturellement de couleur violet, c'est à cause d'une mutation...plus simplement je suis un monstre, enfin il paraît....

-non !! Vous-tu ne peux pas être un monstre, tu es trop jolie pour cela!!

-...oh je crois que tu exagère mais bon...tu dois être bien jeune n'est-ce pas? À qu'elle age est la maturité des elfes?

- je n'est que 132 ans, les elfes sont considéré comme adulte lors de leurs 200 ans....

- ma Linëan tu me plaît bien!! je t'expliquerais certaine chose de l'endroit où je viens..en attendant pourrais tu m'éclairer sur les elfes et leur vie?

De ce petit échange naît donc une grande amitié entre Linëan et Narwaë, discutant joyeusement Linsang commentait les habitation et lui présenta ses futurs appartement, constitué de trois pièces plus ou moins large.

L'une d'elle, la première pièce dans laquelle on entrait, était un bureau-salon bibliothèque, de grandes rangés d'étagères près des murs sur la gauche et la droite de la porte d'entrée, entourant un large bureau, devant un grand balcon ouvert se trouvait des fauteuils confortables,installés en ronds. Sur la droite de la pièce se trouvait une ouverture, de longs rideaux beige et fin servaient de séparation, cette ouverture permettait d'accéder à la chambre à coucher. Un grand lit deux place, semblable à un arbre, tordu, gracieux, le lit en lui-même semblait être dans le croisement de branche faites par l'arbre, les branches se tordait encore gracieusement pour faire des petites étagères, et des surface planes. Sur la gauche de ce lit se trouvait un autre balcon, une large baie vitrée, et quelque sièges, sur la droite du lit se trouvait une porte, presque invisible dans le mur. Elle donnait sur une salle de bain, les ton bleu et argenté la rendait sereine, une baignoire avait été creusé à même le sol dans le coin du fond, arrondit et profonde elle avait la place pour au moins trois personne si ce n'est plus, près de la porte se trouvait une commode et un lavabo...une cuvette plutôt. Narwaë était ébahie devant ce qui allait être sa chambre, non appartement pour le reste de sa vie, peut être, ici...

Elle remarqua dans un coin de la salle de bain une sorte de porte coulissante, elle l'ouvrit pour tomber sur..des robes....des dizaines de robes...et quelque tunique simple et collant verts ou marrons...

-oh mon Dieu non!!!

- un problème Dame Narwaë?

- Ah Haldir tu tombe bien!! Pourquoi y a-t-il des robes dans ce placard!!!!!??? ya pas de pantalon? Tee-shirt?

- des tee-quoi?

- oh mon dieu!!! je ne vais pas survivre!!! - et pourquoi donc ma Dame?

- Haldir jamais de mon vivant je ne mettrais de robe!!!!( même si techniquement elle est morte..) seule vous personne normalement constitué pourrais avoir cette envie, pour moi se serait bafouer mon honneur!! briser ma dignité..et ...et vous connaissez un tailleurs efficace dans le coin?

- euh oui..il pourrais faire n'importe quel vêtements en trois jours ou moins....pourquoi?

- Linëan mon amie!! tu veux bien m'y emmener?!!

-je-euh..tu devrais d'abord écouter ce que seigneur Haldir a a te dire...non?

- il nous accompagne alors!

Et sans attendre la réponse la jeune fille sortit de ses appartement en tirant une Linëan, des plus perdue.

Trois jours plus tard, les elfes de la citée avait pu voir un Haldir voler à travers l'air de combat( comment? Tu contrôle le vent et tu ne le sais pas?!!- ben apparemment non), une Narwaë courir comme une folle, poursuivit par Haldir et Linëan( arrête toi!!!!!- jamais!!!tu m'entends jamais je ne mettrais cette robe c'est un affront à mon âme!!! - viens la mettre!!!- c'est pour les fille!!! - mais tu es une fille!!!!!!!!), des elfes traumatisé (je vous jure plus jamais je veux l'avoir en combat!!- j'ai vu ma vie défiler..) une Galadrielle des plus heureuse( n'est elle pas magnifique mon amie?- tout dépend du point de vue...rappelez moi pourquoi vous vouliez qu'on l'adopte?) et enfin une Narwaë extatique( wwoooooouuaaiiii j'ai mes vêtements!!!!!!!!). Et les années passèrent, au rythme des quelque mission effectué par la jeune fille , des absurdités qu'elle ait pu dire, ainsi que les surnom douteux.

6 ans encore plus tard, Narwaë avait subit quelque changement, elle était un peu plus musclé, mais conservait une apparence de jeune fille de 17 ans, et ses cheveux chocolat auparavant, était devenu argenté..( me demandé pas pourquoi je n'en sais fichtrement rien je ne suis que le narrateur...), ses yeux violet conservait cette lueur de tristesse, souvent recouverte par son immaturité. Elle attendait devant le trône de Galadrielle et Celeborn, qui devait lui annoncer une nouvelle importante.

- ma fille!!

- Ma dame, je suis heureuse de vous voire en aussi bonne santé. Que puis-je pour vous servir?

- mon enfant le roi et moi avons décidé qu'il était temps pour toi d'aller voir Rivendell, j'ai avertie Elrond de ta venue prochaine... Haldir t'y emmènera, tu y apprendras là- bas a te faire aussi discrète que l'ombre, à maîtriser tes pouvoirs... -

sur que là c'est pas encore au point. Quand dois-je partir? - tu partiras dans 6 heures...prépares toi. Tu choisiras ton cheval avant...

-Bien ma Dame

elle sortit de la salle retrouvant Linëan, elle lui annonça son départ prochain et à elle deux firent les bagage en peu de temps, laissant à Narwaë près de deux heure pour trouver une monture. Se dirigeant vers une clairière, où se trouvait les chevaux sans 'maître' arrivant là pour la première fois, Narwaë admira les différents chevaux elfiques présents, de différentes taille, les chevaux des elfes étaient immortels, et ils choisissaient leur maître en fonction de la ressemblance avec lui.

Les robes des chevaux variaient, du noir ténèbres au blanc pur, passant par de l'alezan, et du pie.. Un hennissement retentit dans la clairière, faisant écarter et éloigner les chevaux présents, laissant le chemin libre pour un étalon noir, entièrement noir, sa crinière fournis ondulant gracieusement autour de lui, de même que sa queue, mesurant près d'un mètre soixante-dix au garrot, il imposait respect et admiration parmi les elfes et les autres animaux. Ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence et il s'approcha de la jeune fille, qui était resté là attendant que l'animal prenne sa décision , lui donnant un léger coup de museaux dans l'épaule il souffla doucement. Et Narwaë sut, l'étalon l'avait choisie et pas un autre, ils étaient semblable, elle était heureuse, s'était devenue son cheval...mais il était plus grand qu'elle et c'était inadmissible, comment allait elle réussir à monter sur son dos . Tout à ses réflexion, elle chantonna des paroles d'une chanson en Sindarin et s'éloigna vers la cours des départs suivit de près par l'étalon. Bientôt, la jeune fille fut rejoint par Galadrielle et Haldir.

- ainsi ma fille Akai vous a choisi?

- Akai est donc son nom? Eh bien il semblerait que je ne ferais jamais rien de normal ma Dame...Haldir tu peux m'aider à monter il est trop haut!!!!!

- oui oui princesse.....

- ne m'appelles pas comme cela!!!!

- bon voyage enfant et trouve ton chemin dans ce monde...

- au revoir ...Nanneth

et les chevaux partir au galops, vers la vallée des monts brumeux. C'était un an avant l'arrivée de l'anneau à Rivendell en 3017 le 20 octobre du troisième age dans les terres du milieux.

S'il vous plaît pour la simple mortel que je suis postez des commentaires, moi qui ne suis qu'une pauvre auteuse de fan fiction...

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour nouveau lecteur, je vous présente mon nouveau chapitre, peut être vous plaira-t-il. Donc voilà suivez les aventures, les conneries de Narwaë, ex humaine fraîchement débarqué de la terre sur Arda, face à des personne dont la santé mental reste à prouver, des personnes qui aime prendre des décisions arbitrairement et sans consultation....bref ENJOY!!!!!

Chapitre 2

Le seigneur Elrond accessoirement seigneur de la cité de Rivendell, était pensif face à un groupe hétéroclite, c'est à dire une assemblé de gens différents, genre des elfes blond, des nain barbue, des homme con, Aragorn...un fioc nommé Gandalf le gris( à force de voyagé aussi comment veux-tu qu'il ai des habits propres...* en utilisant skip machine bien sur!!!* petite voix ta gueule..), deux hobbits, des semi-hommes( plutôt des quart de mon point de vue) nommé Bilbon et Frodon. Boromir, racontait son rêve et Elrond s'étonnait de l'absence de celle qu'il avait fait chercher. Il se souvenait encore de sa venue, accompagné d'Haldir, elle chevauchait gracieusement sur un grand étalon noir, Haldir paraissait au bord du désespoir ce qui était rare. Ils s'étaient arrêter devant eux, lui et ses fils, et la jeune fille était descendu avec grâce, des cheveux gris étrange volant autour de son visage brunit par le soleil. Elle allait faire un pas lorsque soudain elle s'étala de toute sa hauteur devant leur pieds jurant à mis voix contre ces pieds, Elrond n'avait pu s'empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur sur ses lèvres alors que ses fils s'étaient laissé à rire, ils l'avaient bien regretter d'ailleurs. Et la première parole que leur avait adressé la femme, « des bruns!! mon dieux!! j'ai enfin quitter le monde de Barbie!! merci mon dieu pour ce miracle les elfes brun existent!!! ». Et maintenant il attendait qu'elle fasse sont apparitions, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire, entrant dans le cercle sans sembler voir les autres une capuche sur la tête masquant sont visage aux autres, Boromir s'était tu ainsi que tous les autres, laissant entendre un bâillement distincte.

- Elrond pourquoi m'avoir fait venir avec empressement alors que je dormais si bien!!!

- premièrement parce qu'il est déjà 10h et que je voulais que tu participe au conseil vu que tu es aussi concerné par ce qu'il se trame et tu as déjà rater une partie du conseil...

- je n'ai rien loupé du tout je suis déjà au courant des petit potins du coin, la Moria est si je me souviens bien en mauvaise positions, Boromir est envoyé pour trouver l'épée qui fut jadis brisée étant entre les mains d'Aragorn, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cela des millier d'année, bien que n'y étant jamais été, je connais les aventure de Bilbon Baggins, anciens détenteur de l'anneau, maintenant au main de frodon, son neveu, et Elrohir et Elladan se sont encore perdus dans ma chambre....

- ouai ouai..je demanderais à Glorfindel de les chercher...mais je voulais aussi ta présence car cela te concerne autant que nous tu fais maintenant partie de ces terres.

- Elrond je n'ai aucun peuple à représenter... et tu sais combien je veux juste m'endormir jusqu'à la fin des temps ici ou ailleurs cela n'a aucune importance...

- assis toi, et écoute au lieu de dire des bêtises...

Elle s'assit à ses côté sans faire plus attention à ce qui l'entourait du moins en apparence, car Elrond savait bien qu'elle observait plusieurs personnes avec attention, et bientôt ce fut comme si elle n'était plus là. La discutions pour savoir qui allait emporter l'anneau au Mordor fut lancer et les hommes se mirent à se disputer. Frodon semblait aller mal, il se leva et dit d'une voix basse.

- moi j'irais!! bien que je ne connaisse pas le chemin.

Gandalf s'arrêta, ferma les yeux de lassitude et se tourna vers le jeune hobbit, avant de poser une grande main rugueuse sur son épaule, les autres s'étaient tue, observant le hobbit.

- je vous aiderais dans votre quête mon jeune ami....

Aragorn s'approcha, de même que Boromir, Gimli,fils de Gloin, Legolas prince de mirkwood, promettant l'un après l'autre de l'accompagner dans cette quête., ils se tournèrent vers Elrond pour voir qu'il fixait l'en capuchonné avec insistance, si le regard pouvais brûler, il ne resterais plus qu'un tas de cendres.

- je pense que tu pourrais les accompagné, tu es une guerrière aguerrie...

- non, fut la réponse froide et ferme.

- quoi? Mais tu....

- non.

- pourquoi?

- ils doivent être neuf, compagnie de l'anneau seras neuf au départ, huit à la fin....

- eh bien avec toi cela fait tous juste sept....

- non

- c'est un ordre.

- tu peux te gratter Elrond c'est non.

- oh que si.

- non

-si.

-non.

-si

-non

-si

-non.

-si

-non

-si

-non

-si

- non

- non

-si

- aha!!

- et Galère me suis fait eu.....

- tu partiras donc avec eux!!!

- Elrond...du haut de vos millénaires vous êtes un vrai gosse, j'ai honte de vous.

- tu me vouvoie maintenant?...Bien les compagnons étant choisie nous..

- attendez Monsieur Frodon ne partiras pas sans moi!!!

- eh eh attendez nous!!!!!

- on viens aussi!!!

-...Elrond je te hais ils sont neuf sans moi et je n'aurais pas du être là...

- bien vous serez donc dix compagnons de l'anneau, vous devrez partir dans deux mois, pou le moment vous avez quartiers libre, profitez en pour vous reposer....

- euh on pourrais connaître notre nouveau compagnons d'abord?

- ah oui peut être..un jour mais pas maintenant vous êtes tous des hommes et je veux pas mourir aujourd'hui donc bon salut la compagnie!!!

- Narwaë reste ici! J'ai des choses à te dire aussi, mais présente toi donc et enlève cette cape elle ne te va pas au teint!

L'en capuchonné qui avait commencé à se retirer et espérait atteindre la porte avant se retourna brusquement se plaça devant l'équipée et enleva rapidement sa cape et la jeta sur une chaise. Révélant une peau brune, de longs cheveux argenté attaché en queue de cheval, et des yeux violet en amande, sa silhouette était svelte, une petite poitrine, et des vêtements étranges.

- pour les réclamations bande de macho c'est à l'accueil c'est à dire chez Elrond qu'il faut les faire! Je vais récupérer tes gosses, Elrond parce que je crois que j'ai toujours le Balrog Charolais empaillé je ne voudrais pas que Glory meurt de nouveau d'une crise cardiaque..

Et elle disparue avant que les autres ai pu s'en remettre. Elrond s'avança tous doucement pour éviter de les envoyer rejoindre les bizounours trop rapidement.

- ...je peux vous éclairer, elle n'est pas d'ici, Galadrielle l'avait envoyer pour qu'elle apprenne certaines choses avec les jumeaux. Elle est très forte au combat, et cache plusieurs secrets que je cherche encore à percer....elle a un caractère de cochon, une poisse pas possible, et ne supporte pas la critique, elle est très fière, peut être trop... On pourrait dire que c'est une fille pourri gâté mais cela serais exagérer, je pense qu'elle profite juste de ce qu'elle a en demandant toujours un peu plus....oh et elle est plus têtue qu'un nain ou un elfe réunit, je vous souhaite bien du courage pour la survivre!! Sur ce je vais vous laisser faire connaissance et je vais tenter de la calmer....c'est pas gagné...

Il les laissa donc, seuls un peu sonnés un peu subjugués et complètement à côté de leur chaussures. Puis comme si une bulle venait d'éclater ils parlèrent presque tous en même temps, oui c'est pas vraiment du genre de Gandalf de causer sur les derniers événement, surtout qu'il vient de s'endormir appuyer sur son bâton...

Dans des longs couloir éclairé, une jeune fille marchait d'un pas rageurs vers sa chambre, terrorisant les quelques elfes sur son passage, elle grommelait dans une barbe inexistante maudissant valar, Elrond et compagnie, et entra en claquant la porte dans un appartement...enfin un résidu d'appartement planqué sous les restes d'une guerre terrible et un capharnaüm impossible à décrire. Entre le bateau en construction, les livres poussiéreux, le labyrinthe géant, l'éléphant noir de bronze, et les grandes toiles de peintures, Narwaë pouvais voir des bras qui bougeaient et des murmures, ou plutôt des cris étouffés. Elle se dirigea donc d'un pas vif vers ces membres mouvant et chopa à l'aveuglette deux oreilles de deux personnes différents et tira dessus pour rebrousser chemin, nonobstant les cris d'agonies des détenteur des oreilles. Et la jeune fille sortit traînant toujours deux elfes, deux jumeaux, communément connu comme Elladan et Elrohir, et les jeta hors de ses appartements, criant de colère:

- et ne remettez jamais les pieds dans cette chambre, sauf si Sauron est au porte de cette cité!!!

et referma la porte sauvagement derrière elle, deux secondes plus tard il en émanait des bruits sinistre et inquiétants. Les jumeaux regardaient bêtement la portes avant de se relever doucement, vérifiant qu'ils avaient toujours chacun leurs oreilles, et repartirent lentement vers des lieu plus sein comme le terrain d'entraînement, situé juste sous les appartement de le jeune femme, ils y trouvèrent Aragorn, Legolas et Boromir, le nain préférant rester près des siens( ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible de mon point de vue) et décidèrent de participer à un petit entraînement entre eux. Voilà bien deux heures qu'ils s'entraînaient et de la chambre de Narwaë ne sortait plus aucun son, sauf le bruit d'une porte qui claque, un hurlement de rage( encore) qui fit sursauter nos amis, avant d'entendre un bruit sourd qui les fit tous se retourner d'un mouvement brusque. Pour voir les cheveux d'argent recouvrirent les yeux de Narwaë qui semblait juste atterrir d'une hauteur assez conséquente, une épée (Katana!!!) à la main, juste sous ses pieds se trouvait Erestor. Elle dut ressentir les mouvements de l'elfe pour se relever car elle baissa les yeux sur le conseillé, et afficha un air surprit.

- oh Erestor mais qu'est ce que tu fais par terre?!

-descends de mon dos sale garce!

- oups je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal?..mais non suis-je bête tu es le grand le beau le magnifique Erestor c'est pas moi une pauvre fille qui vais te mettre K.O...tu t'en ais sortit avec combien de semaine au lit la dernière fois?

- rah jarte de là pouffiasse!!!

- ah ton service, dit-elle avec ironie, et se releva doucement sur ses pieds, avant de marcher complètement sur le dos de l'elfe.

Alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner elle senti une main s'accrocher à sa cheville et tirer vers le possesseur de la main. Ce qui évidement suite à la loi de la gravitation fit tomber lourdement Narwaë juste devant les jumeaux. Deux secondes plus tard les jumeaux faisaient prudemment cinq pas en arrière alors qu'une aura ténébreuse s'échappait de la jeune fille.( genre skip beat, kyoko face à sho fuwa...c'est un peu la même chose...). Elle releva brusquement la tête et se tourna vers Erestor qui c'était relevé, et décida qu'il fallait le tuer pour avoir la paix; malheureusement pour elle ou heureusement pour le conseillé, Elrond courait dans leur direction avec empressement. Le seigneur de Rivendell analysa rapidement la situation et avant que Narwaë ai pu atteindre Erestor, elle se retrouva plaqué au sol par Elrond, avec force cri et coup elle tenta de se dégager. Erestor qui avait un instant eu peur pour sa vie et ses cheveux laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, qui fut vite suivit de hurlement grossiers destiné à sa personne, supposant que c'était plus prudent de se retirer s'éloigna rapidement se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Toute cette scène c'était passée sous les yeux ébahit de Legolas, Aragorn et Boromir. Elrond se tourna vers eux et les regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyaient Narwaë bavant de rage toujours sous son emprise, puis sans aucun avertissement, le seigneur de Rivendell fit un vole plané assez conséquent quand on sait qu'il allé se faire récupéré par les jumeaux, alors que Narwaë se relevait(enfin!!).

Décidant que ce n'était plus le moment de jouer, elle sortit son arme de son fourreau et se prépara à attaquer l'un des mannequins qui traînait là, sans remarquer les spectateurs involontaires, qui eux ne voulaient pas vraiment ce faire remarquer.

Elle commença donc à dépioter joyeusement le pauvre mannequin qui n'a rien demandé à personne, au bout d'un moment, le mannequin est légèrement salement amoché, et des petit morceau de bois vole un peu partout, elle quitta le terrain. Les jours suivant on la vit s'acharner sur le pauvre truc en bois. Depuis deux semaines que le conseil était passé, on la trouvais presque tous les jours sur le terrain d'entraînement, alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle en cette chaude après-midi, personne ne se trouvait encore sur le terrain. Ses membres tremblaient, elle lâcha son épée, ses yeux remplis de larmes, elle mis une mains sur ses yeux avant de se plaindre de la poussière. Les autres s'en était allé à d'autre occupation, elle restait sale, accroupi, les mains le visage pleurant silencieusement.

- pourquoi?! Mais pourquoi moi? Je n'étais pourtant pas la seule pas la plus qualifiée pour ça! Mais non on a dit: « pouf! Toi là-bas tu meurs et tu débarque ici!! tu n'oublieras rien de tes souvenir sauf ton nom ton identité!! tu ne vieilliras pas non plus!! et tu deviendras un peu plus un monstre »oh joie! Mais pourquoi ce truc n'arrive qu'à moi?! Et je ne peu rien faire pour arranger les choses...j'en ai marre...

et ses épaules tressautaient doucement avant qu'elle ne se calme et qu'elle ne se relève, des larmes roulant toujours de ses yeux. Elle ramassa son arme sans remarquer le petit personnage qui s'approchait tranquillement. - eh bien Dame Narwaë, pourquoi ces larmes?

- oh bonjour Maître Hobbit! Je ne vous avais pas entendue arriver....Que puis-je pour vous? Demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant du terrain suivit par le hobbit en question.

- oh je voulais discuter un peu, et puis vous êtes des plus charmante compagnie lorsque vous n'êtes pas en colère contre quelque chose. Voulez vous fumer un peu, j'ai récupéré de l'herbe à pipe, la meilleur du pays!! mais s'il vous plaît Dame Narwaë pas de maître hobbit entre nous, et dites moi vos malheurs.

-vous êtes un incorrigible bavard Bilbon, très bien je consent à vous en dire quelque uns si vous arrêtez enfin de m'appeler Dame à chaque fois, je me sens vieille ensuite.... Eh bien par où commencer... Elle bourre sa pipe l'allume et tire un peu dessus avant de faire des rond de fumé.

- commencez donc par le début.

- c'est une des choses que je ne peut dire, car je croie que je ne le connais pas... je ne suis pas d'ici, et en venant j'ai perdue ce qui faisait ma vie. Je viens d'un endroit différents, où les hommes vivent sans partage, où il n'existe ni nain, ni elfes, ni hobbits, rien de ce qu'il y a ici. Ces hommes n'ont aucun respect pour leur monde.

- mais comment êtes vous arrivée ici?

- je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillée ici je ne sais pas pourquoi.....

ils tiraient pensivement sur leur pipes, un groupe de jeunes elfes les dépassèrent en courant. Mais l'un les ayant remarqué fit arrêter l'ensemble du groupe et ils s'approchèrent joyeusement des deux fumeurs(fumer nuit à la santé, c'est pas bien!!!-_-,).

- Dame Narwaë vous nous racontez une histoire?!!

- pourquoi ne pas demander à Erestor...

-mais Maître Erestor ne raconte que l'histoire d'Arda nous aimons beaucoup les vôtres qui sont très différentes des nôtres!! dirent-ils en coeur, l'un d'eux lui faisant des yeux de cocker.

- un jour ces gosses me tuerons, je ne peux pas leur résister...installez vous alors et ne prenez pas toute la place!!...Je ne veux aucune interruption, aucun commentaire et aucun « mais ça existe pas ça!!! » est-ce clair? Murmure d'approbation de la petite assemblée. Bien. Cette histoire ce passe ailleurs où tous peut exister comme rien de ce que vous connaissez....Il y a un mythe qui dit que dans une forêt au nord où les arbres ne meurent jamais et ne perdent pas leur couleurs, dans cette forêt vivait des être fabuleux. Ainsi qu'une entité puissante et sa famille, pour protéger ces bois et....

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle racontait sous les yeux émerveillé de son assistance ce créait l'histoire, de vent et de sable, des formes sveltes se formait. L'histoire vivait, elle dura un long moment et lorsqu'elle fut finit(par un happy end...on ne change pas les trucs qui gagne) les spectateur applaudirent et remercièrent la conteuse. Les elfes s'en allèrent en promettant un cadeau pour la jeune femme. Dès qu'ils furent seules, Narwaë recommença à tirer sur sa pipe, pensive; Bilbo vient s'installer à ses côtés.

-vous avez un don pour cela....les contes, grâce à vous ils vivent un peu plus que chez les meilleurs conteurs. Vous êtes un trésors pour ce monde...

- je ne crois pas, je ne peux pas me considérer ou laisser les autres considérer que je suis un trésors, la seule chose que je suis, et dont je suis certaine, c'est que je ne suis pas normale.

- vous êtes parfaitement normale!! deux bras, deux jambe, deux yeux, deux oreilles, une bouche un nez et des cheveux!!

- de se points de vue, vous avez raisons, je suis un être normale, mais j'ai des yeux bizard, des cheveux tout aussi bizard, et puis franchement, a tu déjà vu une fille comme moi? NON! Pour la bonne raison que je ne me considère pas comme une fille, j'ai autant de délicatesse qu'un oliphant dans un magasin de porcelaine!!

- je vois....

un silence s'installa, pas un de ces silence dure à supporter, pas un silence lourd, ni un silence confortable, seulement un silence..silencieux chacun tirait sa pipe pensivement. Au loin se fit entendre un cor, un cor d'orc. Narwaë se leva, Bilbo la laissa faire, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de décompresser.

et voila, il est long et puis j'ai un peu galléré a écrire ce chapitre, mais bon..donnez moi votre avis, comment je fais pour ne pas la rendre trop Mary sue ma pauvre Narwaë...

review!!!


End file.
